A Magical Bond
by Pricat
Summary: After the accident with Anna, young Princess Elsa is lonely unaware that Periwinkle found her and wanting to help her
1. Chapter 1

A Magical Friendship

It was Winter in the kingdom of Arendelle as a young blond White haired girl in a blue dress was in her room lonely as her magic had hurt her sister Anna so her parents had made them sleep in different rooms and she couldn't play with her which made her sad wishing she had friends.

She always saw kids playing from her window or heard Anna laughing running through the castle which made her want to go play unaware that her wish for friendship would be granted in an unexpected way and in the form of a winter Never Fairy.

"Elsa, you wanna build a snowman?" she heard Anna ask.

Elsa tensed up at that as she wanted to play but her powers would spurt out and hurt ger again.

Later that night, Elsa was awake but looked out the window seeing a big and bright star in the sky making her remember something from her storybooks getting an idea.

"Starbright, Starlight, first star I see tonight

I wish I may, I wish I might

Have the wish I wish tonight.

I wish for a friend, somebody who won"t be afraid of me and my magic or has magic." she said unaware that somebody had heard.

It was a fairy eith White hair tied up in a bun with bangs but wore a blue dress and fairy wings that looked like they were made of ice.

She and her friends from the Winter Woods in Pixie Hollow were bringing winter to the Mainland and the castle had made her curious and seeing that little girl made her curious so wanted to help.

"I know the others wouldn't mind, or Tink if I came back late." she said watching the young Snow Princess sleep.

She knew that before her twin sister had befriended Lizzy, no Never Fairies had made bonds with a human but sensed that this girl needed a friend not knowing anything about her.

She got sleepy herself and hoped the girl was okay unaware she was a princess and had magical powers yet she wanted to help this child. 


	2. The Snow Princess And The Winter Fairy

A Magical Bond

In her workshop in Pixie Hollow, Tink was worried because the Winter talent fairies had returned from the mainland meaning her own twin sister should be back by now, right?

But she wasn't which bothered her and why she couldn't focus on the project Zarina had asked her to help with sighing.

"At least the Pixie Dust Tree hasn't frosted over." she said to herself hearing footsteps.

A certain messy red haired Dustology talent Never fairy that was dressed like a pirate entered.

"Hey Tink, you okay?

The others were a little worried about you." she said as Tink sighed.

"It's Peri, she didn't come back to the Winter Woods, and I"m kinda worried, what if something bad happened to her?" she said as Zarina understood.

"One, I didn't know you had a sister and two, if she's anything like you she'll be fine." Zarina said.

The Dustology talent fairy was still getting used to being back in Pixie Hollow but Tink and the others were helping.

"Maybe Z." she said.

Later that morning, in her room in the castle of Arendelle, Elsa was woken by the sound of bells making her curious because besides her parents and the servants, nobody came into her room but she was curious as her eyes scanned the room.

Her eyes widened seeing something from one of her storybooks on the dresser, a fairy!

But she was afraid, what if her powers came out and scared the fairy?

That was the last thing the Snow Princess wanted since she couldn't play with Anna and some of the servants were afraid but she wanted to try.

"Princess Elsa, you awake?" Kai, one of the servants asked.

"Yes I am Kai." she said.

He came in but told her that breakfast was ready in the dining room as she sighed nodding as he left, fixing her hair and getting her gloves on.

She hated wearing the gloves her father had given her to help her control her powers but in her young ryes they weren't helping and made Anna think she hated dirt.

"I"ll be right back little fairy, okay?

Just don"t be afraid, okay?" she said leaving.

A bit later, Periwinkle's eyes opened wondering if that voice had belonged to that little girl she'd seen sleeping as she looked around but felt the room was the right temperature for a Winter talent fairy.

"Why did she say, not to be afraid?" she asked herself.

She then saw the girl running in slamming the door but sitting beside the door but the floor around the girl turned to ice?

"No Anna, I don't wanna play, or build a snowman in case I hurt you again." the girl said softly to herself.

But the sound of bells jolted Elsa out of her sadness remembering this morning when she had woken up.

"Oh hey there.

I'm sorry you had to see me upset." she said.

"It's okay sweetie, but why were you upset?

How come you have magic?" Periwinkle said resting on Elsa's shoulder like a butterfly.

She then remembered from Tink that humans didn't understand them very well but had an idea seeingbthe frosted window.

"I'm Periwimkle." she wrote on the window.

"Wow that's a really pretty name.

"I'm Princess Elsa of Arendelle, or the Snow Princess as everybody calls me." the girl said.

"Why do they call you that?" Periwinkle asked.

"Oh why?

I have magical powers." she said as Periwinkle was curious wondering how as Elsa sighed taking off one of her gloves.

"Watch this." she said touching her door as ice covered it impressing Periwinkle.

She never knew any Clumsie who had magic but heard laughter.

"Oh, that's my little sister Anna.

We used to play together all the time and I would use my powers but then I accidentally froze my sister's head.

After the trolls healed her, my parents separated me from Anna but it makes me sad." Elsa explained.

Periwinkle was shocked by that as she couldn't bear to be away from Tink like that but was understanding.

She knew Elsa needed a friend but she was writing that stunning the Snow Princess as nobody wanted to play with her.

"You sure?" she asked.

Periwinkle nodded making her happy as snowflakes fell making tbe winter talent fairy amazed.

But she had to go back to Pixie Hollow before Tink and the others worried but would leave once Elsa fell asleep hoping Tink would understand but were having fun with Elsa the way she did with Tink in the Winter Woods.

"You wanna go sledding, Peri?" Elsa asked as she nodded.

She was sneaking out of the castle and Periwinkle saw a red headed little girl with blue eyes but had a White streak in her hair curious.

"That's where I froze her, Peri.

She doesn't remember my magic but I miss playing with her, let's go to the North Mountain, Anna won't go there." she told Periwinkle holding her sled. 


	3. Visiting The Winter Woods

A Magical Bond

After Elsa had fallen asleep that evening after a day of snow fun, Periwinkle had to go back to Pixie Hollow and would return in the morning before Elsa woke up or worried seeing the young Snow Princess sleeping with a plush snowman in her arms.

The Winter talent fairy was following the Second Star that showed the way to Neverland and flying straight on making her way to Pixie Hollow looking for Tink's home, seeing the window open flying in.

"Peri!

Where have you been all day?" Tink asked hugging her.

"Sorry sis but I have something to tell you, and you know how you always find projects here or on the mainland?" Periwinkle began.

"Yes but where are you going with this, Peri?" Tink asked curious.

"Remember when you met Lizzy a few summers ago?

I kinda found a Clumsie who needs a little help, her name is Elsa and a princess of the kingdom Arendelle.

She's pretty lonely so I made friends with her." she told her making Tink very curious as this Clumsie her sister had met seemed interesting.

Periwinkle had decided not to tell about Elsa's magic unless Tink saw for herself the way she had and was drinking hot chocolate.

"You should get back to the Winter Woods before your friends worry." Tink told her.

"I guess but I'll see you later." she said flying off.

Tink wondered if this girl was like Lizzy but would ask her sister later since she just got back.

Periwinkle was telling her friends about Elsa as they were impressed about a Clumsie that had magic but wanted to meet her.

"I don't know as she might worry since her powers are linked to her emotions." Periwinkle told them.

She was going back to Arendelle before the sun rise unaware that her friends were following her seeing the castle and that Elsa's window was open as she flew through.

She saw Elsa still asleep but beginning to stir making her happy seeing her rub her eyes happy to see Periwinkle as snowflakes fell making Perieinkle's friends amazed.

"Good morning Elsa." Periwinkle wrote on the window.

"Morning Peri.

I was having good dreams after that snow fun we had but Anna kept asking her questions about the fairy her sister had with her.

I don't think others would understand if they knew about you." she said making Periwinkle understand but stunned seeing her friends here making Elsa surprised.

"Wow, more fairies!

Where did you guys come from?" Elsa asked her.

"From Pixie Hollow in Neverland, a magical island where anything can happen." Periwinkle wrote.

Elsa's blue eyes brightened as they explained through writing and drawing making her in awe.

"You think we can go there?" Elsa asked them.

"Yes with faith, trust and pixie dust." Periwinkle said but Elsa heard footsteps as it was probably Kai.

"Hide guys." she whispered as they did so.

She opened her door seeing her father there wondering what was wrong but he was telling her he had found her a tutor making her sigh.

"Yes Papa." she said closing the door as ice covered the floor as she walked.

Periwinkle and her friends came out of hiding but saw the little Snow Princess anxious.

"Sorry guys but the new tutor has me worried, in case my powers freak out.

Let's go to Neverland." she said as they looked understanding.

"We should as Queen Clarion won't mind but she will be okay." Periwinkle said knowing Neverland's magic could help Elsa feel better.

They saw a blink was happening flying into Elsa's arms as they were being pulled into Neverland appearing on a beach making Elsa in awe seeing flamingoes flying in the sky.

"What are those birds?" she asked.

"Flamingoes." a voice said which belonged to Prilla but happy her blink had brought a human child to Neverland but were going to the Winter Woods, since Elsa's magic would fit in there.

"Ooh!" Elsa said following them taking in every detail.

Some of the other Never Fairies were curious about the girl but knew she had came in a blink, as that was how Prilla travelled to the mainland as Elsa was keeping her distance.

Her bright blue eyes widened and happiness overcame her being in the Winter Woods as she could let loose and not hurt others with her powers seeing snowy owls and curious.

"You guys wanna build a snowman?" she asked.

Periwinkle nodded helping but Elsa was making one like the one she and Anna made that fateful night but laughing unaware a breath was at Pixie Hollow as Lord Milori the Minister of Winter was surprised.

He knew this new breath would be a Winter fairy and came from the young girl that was playing in the Winter Woods knowing a blink had brought the girl here.

"I need to tell Queen Clarion." he said getting on his snowy owl.

Tink was putting on her warm coat so she could visit Peri but heard laughter from the Winter Woods crossing the barrier that divided the Winter Woods from the rest of Pixie Hollow seeing her sister hug her.

"So, that's Elsa huh?" Tink asked.

"Yes but she needed some fun as she was sad today, but we were having fun." Periwinkle told her seeing the many snowmen in the forest.

"Who's that, Peri?" they heard Elsa ask.

"My sister Tink." Periwinkle said but Elsa tensed up at that since it made her think of Anna running off as a mini blizzard was created by her magic making Tink worry.

"She has magic but it is linked to her emotions." Periwinkle told her.

"Go calm her down, we'll handle things." Tink said.

She saw Elsa under a tree upset understanding why it had upset her but calming her down sensing the mini blizzard had stopped. 


	4. Trying To Help Elsa

A Magical Bond

Later Elsa was in her room after getting back from Pixie Hollow after Prilla used her magic to send the young Snow Princess home but the young blond haired girl felt bad, because her powers had unleashed in the Winter Woods and had almost hurt Periwnkle's friends.

The sound of jingling bells from Anna's room made her curious opening her door a bit seeing her younger sister running around with a fairy that looked different from Periwinkle, wearing a green dress, with yellow hair in a bun but no bangs with wings.

"I know her, she was with Peri!

She's probably mad because of what I did." she said closing the door before Anna noticed.

She sighed as her floor frosted over, but the sound of bells made her surprised.

"Peri, is that you?" she asked.

"Yes Elsa." Periwinkle wrote.

"I-I thought you were mad at me." Elsa said as Periwinkle understood.

"It wasn't your fault.

Milori and the others were just surprised." Periwinkle explained unaware that both fairy and child were understanding each other, making Elsa curious.

"I thought in this world, you guys sound like jingle bells?

Can Anna understand the fairy she has?" Elsa asked.

Periwinkle smiled knowing Tink had made friends with Elsa's younger sister.

"I think you can understand me because you have magic, my little snowflake.

To Anna, Tink sounds like bells." she said.

"Ohh I see but you know her?" she asked.

"Tink is my sister, we're twins and born from the same laugh.

When a baby laughs for the first time, an new fairy is born and they find their way to Pixie Hollow but we found each other." Periwinkle explained making Elsa understand.

"Do you guys get along, or your powers hurt your sister?" she said to her.

Periwinkle wondered why Elsa had asked that as the young Snow Princess.

"Because one time when Anna and I were playing and I was using my powers, but Anna got hurt so that's why we don't hang out anymore but I want to.

I don't wanna hurt her like last time plus she doesn't remember I have magic." Elsa told her.

"Oh I see but maybe you guys can be friends again as I couldn't bear to be without Tink." Periwinkle told her.

Elsa understood as Periwinkle was explaining but the young Snow Princess was in awe at her story wishing she could bond with Anna again hearing footsteps as the winter talent fairy hid.

"I see somebody's powers spurted out, huh?" the King, Anna and Elsa's father said as Elsa was quiet.

She knew how adults in the castle reacted to her powers.

"M-Maybe Papa." she said to him.

"You know you have to keep your powers under control, as people will be curious or afraid.

I don't want anything to happen to you." he said.

"I see." Elsa replied unaware Periwinkle was listening.

She felt bad that Elsa''s father was like this as Elsa's magic was amazing like her own but needed to encourage Elsa to use her magic seeing her Dad leave.

"Elsa you okay?" Periwinkle asked.

"Yeah I'm okay but my parents are going on their usual two week visit to a place called Corona." Elsa told her.

Periwinkle understood as the Snow Princess was explaining that her and Anna's parents always do this every year.

It gave her an idea needing to find Tink so she could explain to her twin sister and were waiting until both Anna and Elsa were asleep.

Tink was with Periwinkle in Elsa's room explaining her idea as Anna and Elsa needed bonding time plus their parents wouldn't know because they would be gone but Tink nodded.

"It's a great idea, Peri!" she said as the winter talent fairy was explaining as Tink was exploring the girl's room.

But she would ask Elsa what she thought about the idea because she wanted to make her happy and see her smile like she had in the Winter Woods when they'd built snowmen before her powers had gotten out of control.

"But we should help her out, as being alone from your sister isn't good." Tink said to her as Periwinkle nodded. 


	5. Playtime In The Snow

That morning, both Anna and Elsa awoke seeing Tink and Periwinkle as Elsa wondered what was on Periwinkle's mind.

"We should go back to the Winter Woods, as I bet we can have fun.

Won't that be fun?" Periwinkle told the young Snow Princess.

She hoped that Tink was doing the same, convincing Anna to go to the Winter Woods with her for their plan to work and for them to have some bonding time.

"I-It would be fun, to go back?

Your King said it was a bad idea." Elsa told her.

"Elsa you don't mean harm but you need to be a kid and to have fun, as you don't get to be one forever, unless you live in Neverland." Periwinkle told her.

"Okay, I guess we can go." Elsa said.

They were going to the Winter Woods but Elsa heard her sister laughing, making her afraid but wanted to play with her since they hadn't played together.

"Elsa!" Anna said running up and hugging her.

To Elsa's surprise, her powers hadn't hurt Anna like she thought but was deciding to have fun since they couldn't at home.

Tink and Periwinkle smiled because their plan was working because they were sisters and couldn't bear to be apart from each other the way Elsa was with Anna but Tink underdtood since Periwinkle had explained to her about Elsa's powers.

"At least they're having fun but we can't let Milori know that Elsa is here." Periwinkle told Tink.

She understood but knew Elsa was just a kid, and despite having powers she was just a kid but not a danger making Periwinkle agree.

She saw both girls making a snowman which was sweet but were knowing Elsa couldn't do this all the time at home but she could do it here.

It gave Periwinkle a great idea seeing Anna getting really cold as Elsa was warm hugging her sister happy since they never hung out or played since the accident with her little sister back home.

"We have to go home, Anna." Elsa told her.

"Aww but we were having fun, how come you're not cold?" Anna told her making Elsa worry because Anna didn't remember her sister having magic.

They were going back to the castle in Arendelle and were In Elsa's room making Elsa worry in case her father saw Anna in her room seeing Anna go as Tink followed the red head to her room.

Periwinkle understood but were knowing playtime in the Winter Woods had made both Anna and Elsa happy plus was telling her stories which was making Elsa happy especially hearing about the Neverbeast and how Fawn was it's friend.

The young Snow Princess was drawing things from the stories, knowing her parents wouldn't know but just her and Periwinkle


	6. A Few More Years

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but thanks to those who reviewed and like this story like LadyJamboreemon **

**In this chapter, a few years have passed and Anna is now nine while Elsa is twelve but Periwinkle is still there for her.**

* * *

><p>A few years had passed in Arendelle and while Anna had turned nine, Elsa was twelve and on the cusp of puberty, a time when her emotions and her powers woukd be wild which frightened the young Snow Princess because she didn't want to hurt anybody, plus her parents were trying to help her with her powers.<p>

At least she still had Periwinkle, since the winter talent fairy never left her side.

She had a feeling that Elsa's parents had been trying to help her with her powers but they made the young snow princess more anxious when theybwere there.

"At least your parents never push you, huh?" Elsa said.

"I don't have parents, none of us Never Fae do, we're born from a baby's first laugh, remember?" Periwinkle told her.

Elsa's blue eyes brightened at her words, since here she felt scared to let her powers unleash but in the Winter Woods, she could be free to let it go.

Periwinkle underdtood that she could use some fun but before they could leave, they heard knocks on the door making Elsa sigh.

"Hey Elsa, who you talkingbto in there?" Anna said from outside.

They were leaving but Periwinkle understood that Elsa kept away from her sister, well everybody in fact and wanted to help her.

In the Winter woods, they were havingbfun plus Elsa laughed, letting her powers out making Periwinkle happy, knowing a thought was coming into her mind.

"Why don't I just stay here?

Then Arendelle would be safe, and I can be free, to be me." Elsa said making Periwinkle she underdtood why she wouldcsaybthat.

"Won't Anna worry or your parents, if you're gone?" Periwinkle asked.

"Not really, because then Anna woukd be safe from me and my parents and her can be happy." Elsa explained.

"But Anna loves you, your parents too, Elsa.

Even if you have trouble controlling your powers, they still love you.

I don't know what I would do, if I wasn't with Timk." she told her making Elsa underdtand what she meant but she wanted to have fun.

* * *

><p>That night in Arendelle, in the castle Anna noticed that her sister had been quiet in her room, but had to go see if she was okay plus their parents were gone on their usual two week vacation so the servants were watching both her and Elsa but she opened the door feeling a cold snap in there, seeing icicles everywhere.<p>

"Elsa?

Do you wanna build a snowman, Elsa?" Anna said.

There was no reply, making Anna worry because she loved her sister, despite the fact they didn't see each other very much but was seeing her there but she wondered why Anna was in her room, as she underdtood.

"Anna, why're in my room?" Elsa asked.

Anna saw something on her sister's shoulder as it was Periwinkle making the red head smile but hearing the servants call Anna as the red head left the room.

Elsa sighed as she closed the door making Periwinkle understand since the Snow Princess was shy but she knew playtime in the Winter Woods had helped Elsa cool down emotionally but Elsa sighed.

She wondered why Anna had been in here.

"Maybe she wanted to hang out with you, you guys are sisters." Periwinkle said to her.

Elsa sighed as she was eating but sighed as she hoped that she was okay but knew Anna was in her room but she hoped that things would work out as they got older making Elsa wonder something, naming Perieinkle understand.

"Hey it's okay, I will always be by your side." Periwinkle said to her.

It made her happy but she was using her powers but Periwinkle smiled but she knew that she would be okay as they were having fun


End file.
